starrfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes
Here you will find the compiled patch notes for each update as posted in the #sf-patch-notes channel in the Discord server. Patch Notes 19/07/19 * Elite only tier 8 zones added * Elite monsters have been buffed a little bit Patch Notes 18/07/19 * added the last couple of monster Images * extended sub class max mastery from 10 to 15 with new unlocks * added unlockable profile images for all subclasses * changed mass bless/protect to have reduced duration and increased effect * buffed shield bash to 450% block as damage and stunned duration to 6 seconds * buffed renewal to 40% additional healing * add +20% hpmax to guardians second unlock * updated text on protective/defensive stance to show to proper mana values * added an additional bonus attribute at class mastery level 45 for each class * mana costs on heal/radiance reduced * tier 8 monster penetration stat has been increased (which means defense/mdefense values have a reduced effect) * valor's healing ability reduced * buffed radiance's effect * reduced flask toss' effect slightly and its duration * buffed crit damage/healing from 175% to 200% * added ability to spend starrs to train maximum skill levels above 100 (you'll find the train button on the skill info panel) * up to 400 aurorite given to users with classes with mastery over 10 (to give you a couple class resets on the house) Patch Notes 08/05/19 * potentially fixed ghost enemies and other cases of being in combat on the wrong tile. * fixed battles/gathers popping up instantly when teleporting into a tile * moved slow ability up 1 slot in the arcanist unlock tree. * fixed spellsword not requiring arcane level 3 (slow ability) * fixed elemental blade/poison blade to remove when swapping offhand item * changed toggled abilities to disabling when swapping any piece of equipment * fixed gathering world quests to give credit for actual amount gathered * fixed some oddities with travel eta's and combat * changed scouting into a togglable active ability * warframe glyph profile image unlocked now for being subbed to aurorastarrs channel * fixed a bug when changing your twitch username that would have you stuck in your group * removed all animal type monsters, replaced with Starr Beast * new monster art added * expedite/tool smash nerfed a bit * chat moderators can now use !ballista/!repair even when not the seige commander * chat windows no longer auto scroll to bottom if your not already scrolled to the bottom of the window * text in chat windows is now selectable and copyable Patch Notes 05/04/19 * added class reset tokens to drop tables, can drop from any monster (can also be stolen) * added transfer all materials button to vaults * added mass sell buttons to the shop * added an ignore materials option for autoloot, when all you really want is more gear * completely rewrote all websocket related code, should be much more stable, could end up being wonky tho, keep an eye out. * fixed some abilities not becoming active after finished cooling down * fixed overweight debuff not working well when equipping/unequipping items * added auto reconnect every 60 seconds... you're welcome (be careful not leave multiple devices with starrfantasy open tho, or you'll be fighting yourself for reconnects.) Patch Notes 03/04/19 * reverted auto cast back to autobattle * added manaregen to robes * reduced base evade on robes a little bit * multiple (hopefully) client side performance improvements Patch Notes 02/04/19 * increased weight of higher tier resources * nerfed troll sack to increase base weight by 250 from 500 * added "camouflage" to wood/ore/stone/fiber gathering armor, which reduces chance for battles by 33% * added "onthehunt" to leather gathering armor, damage to animals +30% * changed autobattle to autocast, which should cast abilities while in combat and out of combat * toggled abilities will also not untoggle with autocast on * changed abilities with autocast to respect your target, if no target is selected, it will pick randomly for enemies and target yourself for group single target abilities * rebalanced the encounter rate for group size, in effect larger groups have less chance per tick the larger they are of finding something. Still significantly higher then solo Patch Notes 30/03/19 * convert site to ssl (https) for more security * group leader autofollow has to be toggled on for members to autofollow him/her * changed when you gain exp to on battle victory instead of monster defeated, to help with a bunch of client side and server side performance issues * fixed a bug where your exprate was being applied twice * siege investing is now done via a button on the ingame seige incoming panel. * Editor note: The moving gradient effect on menus was also changed to a static effect to aid browser performance. Patch Notes 27-28/03/19 * made the game significantly responsive friendly (you should be able to play just fine on tablets and phones now) * fixed forge amounts to subtract the correct amount of resources when forging Patch Notes - 26/03/19 * adjusted gathering to work off lootchance (was currencyrate for some reason, sorry), and now has a bleed over effect, so a 150% loot chance would receive 1,2,1,2,1,2... each successful gathering attempt * fixed typo in revive description * changed autoloot to only work while you're not over your weight limit * shield bash damage buffed to 350% block amount, from 250% * added evade to magic armor (robes) and adjusted skill scaling on magic armor mastery to increase magic/healing by 0.2% per level instead of mdefense, also adjusted the unlock values to include healing * fixed an issue with chemist and poison blade, allowing you to learn both vilebrew and poison blade and take poison blade outside of the adventurer class, ty MrSleepyz * fixed following offline group leaders when autofollow is active * fixed way too many decimals places on some stats * reduced treants rejuvenation ability to 100% healing from 200% healing * added some defensive passives from weapons to shields * mass teleport no longer replaces teleport (requires a class reset to fix) * doubled starr shard drop rate from magical type monsters * changed color of timestamps to teal, *T[]*T * fixed a text issue with abilities displaying what ability they upgrade from * friends coming/going online/offline no longer pops a message up * groups disband when there's only 1 member left. * reduced map image size, increasing performance in some scenarios * group members map icons now stack the users in hover, so multiple users are no longer "missing" on the map * able to get information on monster abilities * no longer able to equip/unequip yourself while dragging and dropping to other inspected players character panel (whoever found this was up to no good) Patch Notes - 24/03/19 * changed heavy armor encumbered passive to reduce attack speed by 40%, reduce magic damage dealt by 30% and remove chance to evade. * made it possible in inspect anybody from anywhere. * players should no longer disconnect once they hit town while auto battling * changed rushed brew to have the same scaling as the chemist variant of the ability and increased its cooldown from 90 to 120sec * adjust evade per agility from 2 to 1.75 * adjusted the scaling on % beyond the 80% caps on evade/defense/mdefense, results should be slightly less evade/armor/m.armor numbers that were above 80% * increased rares hp/damage numbers * increased rares drop rate from 30 to 100x * reduced rares starr count and starr drop rate significantly. * reduced rare spawn rate to 1/4 what it was in some cases. * moved kick from group away from make group leader. Further notes: * added chance for rogues to stealth in combat (35% base, +1% per luk) * adjusted flask toss/rushed brew to include +10% physical attack scaling * adjusted rushed brew base healing to 60 from 50 Even further note: * added +1 STR/VIT/INT/WIS/AGI/DEX/LUK on mastery level 15/30 for each base class, even when that is not your active class. 22/03/2019 - Overhaul StarrFantasy Feature Notes for the Big Class Rework and Complete Game Overhaul Update - 22/03/19 Much has changed with this version, almost every part of the game was recoded, to be more performance friendly and work with all the new features. Our focus with this update was to soft reset the current games progression and provide more player identify in the form of classes and subclasses where you have 1 active at a time instead of all classes at all times, as well as give players a lot more choice in character building options within those classes. Listing all changes in point form would be next to impossible as so much has changed so were going to do our best to list main feature changes and additions and how they differ from live. TL:DR: Game is basically new, things have changed, please be open minded and have a good time! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Progression Reset: Bear with us on this one please, general progression will be soft reset (down we believe tier 6 or so). We hope this levels the playing field a bit. Under the hood this is almost a new game and we had some past mistakes with bugs and poor game design to fix. We’ve done our best to provide everyone with a lot more interesting and dynamic gameplay, I hope you forgive us for this reset but we truly believed it was best for the long term health of StarrFantasy. Core Changes: Performance: Not anything anybody is going to see, but we’ve rewrote every aspect of the server code to be as performance friendly as possible, this should result in a lot higher potential player capacity and generally smoother gameplay. Class System: The class system has been changed to have 5 main base classes (Warrior/Cleric/Mage/Adventurer/Ranger), you can have one of these active at any time and your able to switch between them anytime your in town. You level these classes by gaining experience points in any of that class’s list of boosted skills. Base classes have a maximum level of 20 and once at maximum level instead you gain mastery points for that class. Mastery points can be used to invest into that class’s subclasses, you can have 1 subclass active at anytime, and switch between your unlocked subclasses anytime your in town. These subclasses provide new abilities, upgraded abilities from its base class as well as stat and attribute bonuses. Class resetting is completely free for the first two weeks, after that a class reset token will be required, these can be purchased in the premium shop or very rarely found in the wild. Glyph Unlocking: The Warframe Glyph unlocking system has been changed to unlock once you’ve gained a single mastery point in any of the base classes. Skill System: The skill system functions fairly close to the same, max skill levels have been adjusted to 100 for all skills and no longer are increased by class choices. There are stat bonuses, abilities, etc that are now unlockable the further you go down each skills unlock tree. Combat: Combat has not been changed much, the graphics and combat panel has been altered to be a lot more presentable and you have indicators for monster abilities now, similar to your own hotbar. Some stuff with spawning has been changed, for example: rares will no longer spawn for groups under 3 players, elite/rare chances now increase per group size. Block has been reworked to block a percentage of incoming damage. Block/Evade/Defense/Magic Defense caps have been switched to a soft cap system, so your points above the maximum are no longer wasted. Autobattle: We have added an auto battle system, your able to unlock slots on your hotbar as autobattle slots. Toggle them on and toggle auto battle on, it will automatically use those abilities/items everytime they are off cooldown. Autoloot: We have added an autoloot system, which will automatically pick up any loot that is dropped for you. Autofollow: We have added an autofollow system, which will have you automatically follow and travel to your group leader. Gathering: Gathering has changed a bit, your attack speed IS now your gathering rate, luk effects gathering chance. Gathering weapons are now two handers and associated gathering classes have some more interesting skills related to gathering. Buffs: The buff system has been reworked to handle stacking of bonuses better, we’ve added toggled abilities with buffs and permanent buffs, like an overweight buff when your carrying too much, giving you more info on why your having a hard time traveling, etc. Abilities: All abilities are brand new, with some inspiration and names taken from old ones. As was said above we’ve got a new range of different types of abilities, toggled ones being a big change. Abilities information should be more clear, and ability upgrading with subclasses is all handled for you. Hotbar: Your hotbars are saved on a per class basis, so for example when you switch back from warrior to cleric, your cleric hotbar will look just like it did the last time you used it. Boosts: We have added subscriber boosts (when your subbed to aurora), to experience/loot/currency rates (with increased amounts on sub tier) and boost items also available in the premium shop. Profile Images: Profile images are a new way to customize your character’s appearance, you unlock these leveling classes and achieving other goals in game. We plan to add a lot more in the future and some premium ones in our premium shop. Premium Shop: We’ve added a premium shop, if you’d like to support StarrFantasy now you’re able to do so while getting yourself bonuses/boosts in the process. We appreciate any support you show us. Note: The loot boxes containing equipment are only temporary for 1 week after launch. Chat: We’ve overhauled the chat system to include whispering, trade, looking for group, as well as the previous local, group, global chats. All chat windows are customizable and include the ability to toggle time stamps, increase/reduce font size on a per tab basis. Items are now linkable in the chat, if you wanna share or sell something, you can now do that easily by hold shift and clicking an item in your inventory. Players are now targetable in chat windows for inspecting/whispering/trading/etc. Inventory: We have added searching and sorting to inventory and vault windows. Forging: Forging has not been changed much, the material requirements have been increased by quite a bit to offset the increased amount of materials that will be incoming with the autoloot and gathering changes. Materials will now also be pulled from your vaults instead of your inventories Death: Death will now only result in the loss of non unique, non premium, stackable items. No longer will you lose exp on death. Friends: We’ve added a friends system, where you’re able to set players as your friends in game, see when they come online and go offline. Easily invite them into your groups, or send them whispers. Blocks: You are now able to block other players, this blocks incoming invites, chat message, global chats from those players. Items: Most of the items have been reworked to make more sense for the currently character class system. Abilities on items now roll from a pool of abilities on a specific item basis, adding even more RNG into good loot rools. One handed weapons have had their damage numbers increased. Items used in offhand slots provide less attack/mattack now, making not dual less punish on your attack amounts. Character Conversion: -Skills (sword mastery/spear mastery/etc) have been changed to all have a max level of 100, and thus your skills will be scaled up to match the equipable levels from your current skills. So if your able to equip a tier 9 weapon now, you'll be able to in the update too. -Character levels have been removed and there will no conversion process on that, this includes ascensions. -In this update there will still be 5 base classes (tier 1 in the current version), Warrior/Cleric/Mage/Adventurer/Ranger, they're max levels will be 20, you'll be getting credit for each one scaled 1:4 for your current progress, so level 1 = 4, level 5 = 20. -Each base class in the update has 3 sub classes, each sub class is leveled by gaining "Mastery" in the base class, you invest mastery points into the subclass to unlock and level it up. For each Tier 2 class that you've leveled in the live version you will be given 3 mastery points for the associated base class for maxing out that tier 2 class. An example would be, if you've maxed our guardian/knight on live, you would be given 6 mastery points in warrior, which can be invested into the guardian/knight/gladiator subclasses in the warrior class in the new update. -Items: This one was tricky, we made many changes to how items and what abilities they have access to that converting them would be a messy business, so we've opted to do something a bit wild with them. Items and Starrs have been the target of some mistakes I have made with some events and bugs, and for the ongoing health of the game I'd like to fix those mistakes while rewarding everyone with something else, read below. Stay with me here... we will be selling all unique (equipment) items for you for the same Starr value you would get if you were to sell them in the shop. You will keep your non-unique items (materials/starr shards/potions/etc). With the exception of tier 7/8/9 stackables will be converted into tier 6, with a tier 7 = x1.5, tier 8 = x2, 9= x3 ratio. This update includes a premium shop, where you'll be able to purchase Premium Starrs (name is a work in progress lol), these can used to purchase items like (but not limited to), exp boost tomes, loot boost tomes, vault storage capacity increase tokens, etc. Your Starrs will be converted into Premium Starrs on a reverse exponential scale (exact amounts are still being worked on), you'll keep a small portion (for some) of your Starrs (exact amount not decided yet). For a limited time (likely 2 weeks) we will be placing a couple of Tier 6 loot boxes in the premium shop so that you may convert those Premium Starrs into equipment for those tiers to replace your old equipment and obviously you can spend those premium starrs on vault increase tokens or tomes, etc The item conversion proposal I know isn't ideal (I would have liked to just convert all your items 1:1) but I feel this is the best for avoiding issues with messing up items and causing more bugs and helps fix some inflation issues we've had with Starrs and Items and gives you guys some control over how you want convert your old progress. I hope this write up gives you some time to make the right choices for you in the live version before we release the new version.